Uzumaki Hex Boy
by Shinku Kami No Arashi
Summary: Summary Read Inside.


Summary: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze lost his father in a shady deal in a bar in New York forcing him to mature much earlier but what if years later he encounters his family as guitarist Kyuubi No Kitsune of the Hex Girls. Godlike/Cold/Dark/semi-emotionless/badass/BAMF Naruto multi crossover, Naruto x Scooby Doo mainly Naruto/Thorn/Luna/Dusk/Mass Harem, dimension hopping.

I don't own Naruto or Scooby Doo or any animes or movies mentioned along with various games

* * *

(Crystal Cove Concert)

A 21 year old man sat in the dark standing at 6'2 wearing black leather pants, a mesh shirt showing off his hard muscles and solid 12 pack, calf length black combat boots, he also wore a short sleeve black high collar leather jacket and had shaggy spiky black hair reaching past his neck with two chin length bangs framing his face while one hung over his face covering his eyes that were a blazing light golden orange with slit pupils and had fingerless metal plated gloves and two earrings with the kanji for Kyuubi in blood red. His name was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze a cold, emotionless man yet one of the most famous guitarists in the world and part of the Hex Girls an upcoming rocker band composed of him, Dusk, Luna and Thorn.

He used to be so bubbly, cheerful and happy like the sun till that one fateful night when he had to be babysitted by his drunk of a godfather who was in fault for getting his father killed in some shady deal in New York a place where crime was at a high and he never cried so much since that day.

He can still remember that day like it was only yesterday...the day his life was turned around like a maelstrom tearing through the sea and ocean.

(Flashback - 7 years ago at the Uzumaki-Namikaze residence)

Naruto gritted his teeth in barely restrained anger as he listened to his godfather and his so called company...fuck around and the giggling and moaning noises was chipping away at his iron clad patience he developed when dealing with situations like this.

He always knew his godfather was nothing but a fucking manwhore but this made him sink even lower than dirt and worms right now, he brought over 10 women over his family's home with his buddies Ebisu, Homura, and some other lovers of his Icha Icha series and the girls were servicing them it was pissing him off so much his eyes were bleeding into pitch black.

"Hey Naruto why don't you come on over and get with some of these ladies." Jiraiya giggled drunkenly with the others.

Something in Naruto's mind snapped and his eyes were filled with utter loathing and monstrous K.I. he glared at Jiraiya and his buddies including the women servicing them causing them to freeze up in fear. "Piss of you drunken godfather of mine my father should have never introduced you to our family, even now you continue to pile debt upon debt using our family names!"

"W-woah Naruto-gaki calm down!" Jiraiya gulped at the near feral rage in his godson's eyes.

"No i will not fucking calm down Jiraiya, i have had it with my mother and sisters forgiving you for putting us in debt i had to do multiple jobs just to get us by and you just take my family's hard earned money and spend it on booze and fucking WHORES!" The girls got up glaring at him only to get an even colder glare.

Naruto pointed at them and pointed toward the door hissing out coldly. "Get the fuck out of my house and take your fucking fuck buddy's with you!" He grabbed Ebisu by his collar and threw him out the window shattering it getting startled looks from the neighbors who looked out to see the commotion and got appalled looks seeing a bunch of old men running out of the Uzumaki-Namikaze house with naked whores.

"Naruto that is enough!" Jiraiya snarled only getting a defiant sneer in return.

"What you gonna do hit me? Bring it on you sack of shit i've been waiting to beat your ass ever since i was 10 years old let's take this outside i don't wanna get any blood on my mom's carpet." Naruto walked outside with a purpose in his step shedding his jacket leaving him in an black turtleneck since it was cold outside. He stood and waited for Jiraiya to come out and ducked under a thrown beer bottle and dodged a sneaky haymaker with a feral viscous grin.

"Guess you got sloppy overtime teme." The neighbors watched this with wary eyes at the normally cheerful child of Kushina Uzumaki looking about ready to murder the drunken man before him.

"Naruto-aniki? What's going on..." Sasuke Uchiha muttered next to his brother Itachi Uchiha who had hard eyes of disgust at Jiraiya's form smelling booze and perfume and sex concluding what he thought.

'You had this coming for a long time Jiraiya, now its time to see what beating Naruto-otouto is going to give you.' Itachi motioned his little brother to just watch.

Naruto finished stretching angering Jiraiya at the arrogance Naruto is showing and charged head on like a wild bear not seeing the dark grin stretch across Naruto's face nor the blurring left hook that sent him stumbling on the ground much to the awe of the audience watching. "Come on godfather thought you were gonna teach me some respect or are you that much of a weak pathetic man i can see why my godmother Tsunade wouldn't even consider marrying you you only see me as a meal ticket just like you did my father Minato Namikaze age 30 died from a stab wound from a gangster in a bar you took him to in new york city!" His voice went to shouting revealing what happened and those who knew Minato were shocked and immediately narrowed their eyes at Jiraiya including Mebuki Haruno and her husband Kizashi Haruno finding that situation a little too suspicious and went inside to call Kushina and the others on the situation.

Sasuke and Itachi had eyes of shock and suspicion as the pieces of that incident started to come together before they snarled with looks of rage aimed at Jiraiya. "Naruto-aniki kick that bastards ass now!" Naruto turned his head seeing his surrogate little brother down the street with his older brother figure Itachi Uchiha and smirked ferally.

"Don't worry Otouto this beating will be one he will remember till he dies of old age!" Naruto snarled and sprinted at blurring speeds not even human jumping at Jiraiya's head wrapping his shorter legs around his neck and began unleashing the mother of all beatings upon his face.

Jiraiya screamed in pain as his godson's fists were making his face bleed harshly his fists were like hammers to the head and it was making him lose consciousness slowly but Naruto just kept on beating his face in brutally eyes full of dark rage. "What do you have to say for yourself teme? Why did you let me fucking father die!" He broke both forearms getting a scream of pain and began choking his neck tightly much to the immediate horror of Sasuke, Itachi, Mebuki, Hana and even Anko who ran outside to stop him.

Naruto was soon grabbed by them and he just snarled choking the man harder till his eyes rolled to the back of his head his mind was telling him to kill Jiraiya to avenge his father's death. "Naruto-kun that's enough let him go what would your mother think if you committed murder." Naruto's eyes still remained pitch black but he slowly relaxed his grip and let Jiraiya go and was immediately pulled into their embrace whispering soothing words to him.

"It's alright Naruto-kun...sshh." Kurenai whispered softly quieting him down before he got out of their grip eyes shadowed by his hair and searched through Jiraiya's pockets and fished out a necklace that had a locket with his father's picture in it and snatched it away spitting on Jiriaya's body. "I hope you burn in hell Jiraiya when you kick the bucket!" Naruto ran off at high speeds ignoring the calls for him to come back unknowingly going into the territory of the most ruthless gang ever, RAGNAROK

(20 mins later)

Naruto just sighed drinking another soda from his bag calming his nerves but he was still vibrating with anger the cold beverage did nothing to calm his boiling anger.

He knew his cousin was somewhere around this street hanging out with some friends, it just soured his mood that he got the short end of the motherfucking stick being babysitted by Jiraiya made his murderous thoughts come back but cooled down and continued his trek around the block. But things just weren't going his way lately he heard tons of footsteps behind him and he just continued walking faster.

He smelled perfume downwind and concluded that was his cousin daphne with her friends obviously hearing about what happened and heard the clicking of shoes and heels running this way and heard the footsteps following him go faster as well but he just upped the speed soon leading to an empty park and he just sat down on a bench finishing the last soda.

"What are you people doing following me?" Naruto drawled boredly looking up to see something that made his eyes narrow. He saw atleast 500 or more gang members each with the symbol that said Ragnarok and he growled under his breath since he encountered them daily when they tried strong arming him at his jobs and ended up getting sent to the hospital for underestimating him as a kid. He then noted three people who were radiating more power and skill then the cannon fodder in front of him.

He locked onto the number son their gloves and saw the roman numerals for 5, 6 and 8 two of them being guys and the last being a female each wearing their own style of clothing but he could feel their expectant eyes boring into him and he returned their looks with blizzard ice coldness and he saw the impression in their eyes and he decided to take care of this quickly since he could tell Daphne and the others would be here in at least 2 hours tops maybe less. "So what brings Ragnarok out into these neck of the woods?" His sarcastic monotone got angered looks from the wannabe mohawk douchebags seeing this runt in front of them not quake in fear of Ragnarok.

"We were wondering what a child is doing walking around alone on our turf." The one with the hooded cloak said gruffly but held youth in it telling he was a teenager as well.

Naruto sighed moving his hair out of the way and the gang froze seeing the frosty ice cold blazing golden orange eyes with a slitted animal pupil it was like staring into the eyes of a god. "Oh really well then tell me why you people are doing stalking around my house and snooping into my personal life, i think i had to brutally miam some smelly doggy boy named Kiba who went through my sister's rooms and my mom's over 10 times in a row." He grinned showing his sharp fangs getting a few flinches at how scary he looked.

"Hey bastard!" Kiba formerly known as Inuzaka for shaming his mother and sister cast out to become a gang member of Ragnarok and was known for his sexist perverted attitude and went on panty raids all the time with some of his buddies and he snarled at the one who beat his ass preventing him from getting the legendary Uzumaki panties of Mita Uzumaki and Naruko Uzumaki.

Naruto deadpanned. "Hey dog-shit managed to get your balls dropped lately?" Several howled with laughter while the three figures watching this chuckled in amusement.

"Listen here gaki get off our turf and go back to your momma momma's boy so get!" A rotund thug snarled brandishing a butterfly knife switchblade and soon the others followed suit not noticng the annoyed looks from the fists Hermit, Valkyrie and Thor who were prepared to stop them from doing something stupid.

Naruto however was silent however his killing intent come back full force and was rising through the roof so much the air around him was literally freezing cold and it froze everyone in the vicinity. "Care to repeat that sentence you fat motherfucker?" The three fists balked at the vulgar language obviously never meeting Tayuya Uzumaki the most hot blooded and foul mouthed girl on the block.

"I-i-i-said g-g-et o-out of you momma's boy!" He got his bravado back and stabbed at Naruto at such slow speeds it was an insult to a turtle. Naruto grabbed the man's wrist stopping the blade's path. "You don't know how to use that blade, let me show you the correct way." His free hand smacked the weapon up into the air and caught it and in flurry of slashes not touching the skin akin to a dance Naruto clicked the switch blade shut. The man's closed instnatly split into tatters and shreds of clothing leaving him in a thong.

Naruto and the faces of Hermit, Valkyrie and Thor turned green crying out in disgust. 'I so did not need to see that ugh!' Naruto knocked the man out with a kick to the neck before finishing with a spin kick sending him into a nearby pond. Everything was quiet till Kiba ran at Naruto with a war cry slashing wildly with another knife but before he could even get close Naruto grabbed him by his hair giving him a look of annoyance rearing his head back and slammed a vicious headbutt nearly breaking Kiba's skull.

"Get em!" One roared charging with a baseball bat and soon the rest of them did not seeing the now pitch black eyes and the devilish predatory smirk hidden by Naruto's hair.

"Let's play!"

(2 hours later)

The trio of fists stared in shock and wonder at the bored Naruto who sat on top of a pile of unconscious bodies picking his teeth with a toothpick boredly with his hair, face and clothing splattered with blood from brutally beating the shit out of the Ragnarok cannon fodder.

"Is that all these weak pieces of shit are worth Hermit-san?" Naruto asked boredly still feeling up for a fight but looked at his watch and sighed knowing he was gonna have to explain himself later but was too tired to care and just kicked off a body jumping in a wide arch landing on his feet in front of the fists who tensed but relaxed when he just walked past them but they tensed again when he spoke in that same apathetic cold monotone. "Don't send cannon fodder after me again or else i won't be as merciful as tonight." They nodded with narrowed eyes before vanishing into the night leaving Naruto alone on the street.

He grunted walking away not caring for the shocked looks at the beating he gave the members of the notorious Ragnarok but the police did and went after him to question Naruto.

(10 mins later)

Naruto sighed smoking a cigarette a habit that he kept from everyone so he can calm his nerves when he gets pissed off. "Great now i got the cops on my ass what's next Daphne and her friends finding me." He said outloud only to hear the familiar clicking of heels.

"Naruto what happened to you?" Naruto groaned in annoyance and turned his head to see his cousin on his uncles side Daphne Blake with her friends Alice, Mai Li and a familiar trio of girls known as the Hex Girls making him raise an eyebrow before turning his head away. "What do you want Daphne?" His cold tone made her flinch and so did the others till they saw the blood on his clothes and gasped.

"Naruto why do you have blood on your clothes and head?" Daphne said warily only getting a snort.

"Why should i tell you so you can go tell your parents to baby me again." he retorted coldly making her sadden.

"We're family we help each other out right?" Naruto was silent not answering.

The girls looked at Naruto with saddened eyes. 'This kid is definitely a loner and those types don't make any friends at all.'

Naruto grunted popping his knuckles with a sigh with a snort. "I got into an argument with my asshole of a godfather and ended up laying him out on his ass and scared off his whores servicing him and his friends." he rolled his eyes apathetically getting shocked looks at how he just bluntly said he beat up his godfather.

Naruto's shoulders just sagged as he told them what happened and by the end they were crying tears of sadness for Naruto and disgust and rage at Jiraiya. "it's ok Naruto he deserved it." Naruto nodded knowing he was right.

Daphne then looked at Dusk, Thorn and Luna. "Naruto i want you to meet my friends the Hex girls, this is dusk, Luna and Thorn and these two girls here are Alice and Mai Li." They waved at him shyly while he just waved back with a small amused smile.

"say Naruto you know how to play guitar?" Naruto raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"is the pope a coward?" he retorted humorously getting laughter and thus began the start of Naruto's joining of the upcoming infamous Band.

-End Flashback-

Ever since that night Naruto had grown into a mature man and a heartthrob concerning the fangirls he had which numbered in the thousands, though they weren't like his most zealous one Sakura Haruno the daughter of Mebuki it honestly creeped him out how she seemed to meet him at every single dark alley after a concert or when he was in his own changing room. The girls however didn't take kindly to this obsessive stalking and Thorn showed why she got that name when she gave Sakura a grade-A ass kicking and chased her off temporarily but she came back more determined to get him to go out with her.

His band name was Kyuubi and he wore crimson slitted eye contacts during their songs and his attitude seemed to fit with the name. He made sure to send secretive transfers of money into the accounts of his family excluding Jiraiya and they had no idea where they came from but weren't going to look a gift horse in the mouth and used the money to buy themselves several homes across the globe, his family seemed to gain that regular spark of life even though Minato wasn't around. Naruto was sure his father would be proud of him, he also continued his studying of martial arts and even learned Capoiera, Muay Thai, Jeet Kune Do and several others and to his shock his strength and speed became literally godlike it was like flying on the clouds when he cut loose.

His musical talent however seemed to skyrocket even though it was on par with Dusk, Luna and Thorn i just seemed to improve and attracted more popularity, he also gained crushes in Dusk, Luna and Thorn who were now his girlfriends after saying they wouldn't mind sharing since his heart was big enough for them and even more, he blushed red when they actually told him to seek out more women. He felt like he was in the twilight zone for the moment but shook that off. He also heard how they kept talking about his physical aspects downstairs and had to stop a nosebleed every now and then hormones and all that jazz. He also heard of how they were friends with a group of kids called Mystery Inc. solving cases concerning ghosts, robberies and even supernatural forces and he was amused at how some youngsters like them foiled the plans of many greedy plotting individuals and laughed his ass off when they described how they were caught each time.

His closed eyes snapped open hearing knocking and spoke. "Yeah what is it?" He asked gruffly in his monotone voice getting a cool reply from one of his bodyguards.

"You and the girls are up boss." Naruto nodded putting up his hoodie over his head hiding his eyes slightly that flashed to crimson red shadowing his face and the dark fanged smirk while grabbing his Kyuubi guitar he created from metal instead of wood with a black exterior color and a picture of a Nine Tailed orange furred fox with his eye color spread out on it reaching the back as well. "Let's do this shit." He pushed open the door and saw Dusk, Luna and Thorn waiting for him on stage with grins pointing out toward the crowd and smiled when he saw the familiar orange hair of his cousin Daphne Blake and saw the mystery gang and his family out in the crowd making him grin widely. "Ikuso..." he nodded and flared out his chi creating a shadowing effect on the lights confusing the crowd but the girls grinned showing their vampiric fangs with Naruto who walked out on stage and slowly pulled his chi back in with ease.

Everyone in the crowd watched the lighting come back and got wide eyes seeing the lead guitarist singer in the Hex Girls Kyuubi No Kitsune and gave loud roaring cheers especially Kushina and the Uzumaki family who wondered why Kyuubi felt familiar too them and then heard his voice making their legs turn to near jelly from how alluring and seductive felt, even Velma had shaking legs and a wide red blush.

"HEY EVERYONE HOW ARE YALL DOING TONIGHT!" The crowd roared louder at Thorn's proclamation and the girls and hooded figure just grinned wider in excitement, Dusk began beating the drums with an increasing rhythm and tempo while Luna went at it on her keyboard creating electronic and techno sounds while Kyuubi began strumming notes on his guitar with ease in response to the beat.

Thorn grinned and snapped her fingers causing a song to play that they never played before.

(Awake and Alive - Skillet)

Luna: I'm at war with the world and they  
Try to pull me into the dark  
I struggle to find my faith  
As I'm slippin' from your arms,  
It's getting harder to stay awake  
And my strength is fading fast  
You breathe into me at last

[Chorus]  
I'm awake I'm alive  
Now I know what I believe inside  
Now it's my time  
I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life  
here (right here), right now (right now)  
I'll stand my ground and never back down  
I know what I believe inside  
I'm awake and I'm alive

I'm at war with the world cause I  
Ain't never gonna sell my soul  
I've already made up my mind  
No matter what I can't be bought or sold

When my faith is getting weak  
And I feel like giving in  
You breathe into me again

[Chorus]  
I'm awake I'm alive  
Now I know what I believe inside  
Now it's my time  
I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life  
here (right here), right now (right now)  
I'll stand my ground and never back down  
I know what I believe inside  
I'm awake and I'm alive

Waking up waking up  
Waking up waking up  
Waking up waking up  
Waking up waking up

In the dark  
I can feel you in my sleep  
In your arms I feel you breathe into me  
Forever hold this heart that I will give to you  
Forever I will live for you

[Chorus]  
I'm awake I'm alive  
Now I know what I believe inside  
Now it's my time  
I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life  
here (right here), right now (right now)  
I'll stand my ground and never back down  
I know what I believe inside  
I'm awake and I'm alive

Waking up waking up  
Waking up waking up  
Waking up waking up  
Waking up waking up

(End Song)

The crowd roared in adrenaline to the electric music the song left and the girls could taste it in the air as they clapped at the audicence with grins turning toward Kyuubi who looked at them with rolling eyes. "Alright, alright girls i'll do the next one keep ya panties on." Kyuubi's voice came out as gruff and smooth something that made the girls squeal getting a sigh from him.

Daphne tilted her head wondering why his voice sounded so familiar but shrugged while keeping that feeling in the back of her mind and saw Kushina and her parent's thinking the same thing.

The male guitarist pulled his guitar to the front testing the strings out noting with approval they were still perfect and spoke silently to Dusk. "Hit it babe." Dusk grinned wide and began a low rumbling beat, Luna added in the sound of alarm siren sounds with the sounds of gun claps that had the audience on their seats.

(Indestructible - Disturbed)  
Another mission, the powers have called me away  
Another time to carry the colors again  
My motivation, an oath I've sworn to defend  
To win the honor of coming back home again  
No explanation will matter after we begin  
Unlock the dark destroyer that's buried within  
My true vocation, and now my unfortunate friend  
You will discover a war you're unable to win.  
Daphne's eyes popped open wide in shock and realization at whose voice that is. "That's my cousin!" Nedley and Elizabeth Blake got wide eyes and realized who it was and got tears of pride and happiness. 'Oh Naruto, Minato would be so proud of you.' They thought smiling sadly as the music played while Velma who stood beside her friend got a shocked look and a blush. 'Her cousin is cute.'  
I'll have you know  
That I've become  
Indestructible  
Determination that is incorruptible  
From the other side, a terror to behold  
Annihilation will be unavoidable  
Every broken enemy will know  
That their opponent had to be invincible  
Take a last look around while you're alive  
I'm an indestructible  
Master of war  
(End Song)

* * *

The went went even wilder after the song Kyuubi played and made 'oohing' sounds at the sight of blood red crimson flames firing into the air and exploded like fireworks showing a Nine Tail roaring Fox, this made the crowd applaud even more louder and Kyuubi gave a thumbs up and was about to announce they were done only for Daphne to jump up shouting. "ENCORE!" Following her example the crowd yelled the same thing repeatedly.

"ENCORE!"  
"ENCORE!"  
"ENCORE!"

Kyuubi shrugged and smirked. "Ok ladies and gentleman just one song before we turn in for the night we have a bigger performance for you guys tomorrow after our daily practice." He flicked his eyes over the crowd and frowned slightly seeing the familiar face of Kiba and he saw Jiraiya looking drunk as ever with two hookers on his arms again giggling and then his family and smiled nodding at them getting wide eyes of shock.

"s-soichi-kun?" Kushina muttered in shock and happiness before clapping cheering loudly for him and soon the rest of the Uzumaki family followed suit. It made Naruto's heart swell before going back into his Kyuubi persona and the lights darkened again showing only the now glowing red eyes of the Hex Girls and Naruto.

(Shut Me Up - Mindless Self Indulgence)

Naruto walked heading to a drink cooler confusing the crowd but Dusk and the girls began to blush and drool slightly when he threw his jacket off showing his face and muscles causing nosebleeds to erupt from the noses of fangirls in the crowd who began screaming his name even louder over the music. Kushina blushed redder then her hair at the sight of his muscles it was making her feel hot downstairs. 'Oh my i never knew soichi-kun would be that hot wearing all those clothes no wonder he hides under a hood and dark clothes, mama likes what she sees!' She licked her lips hungrily and blushed seeing Mita and Mito grin at her with the same rosy cheeks.

Their jaws dropped when he opened the bottle of water and splashed himself with it sending water cascading down his chest and hair making alot of mouths go dry as many tried to control the erotic images in their heads especially a bunch of girls with blond, blue, red and green hair (Cyber cookie to whoever guesses who they are) and everyone then saw the tattoos on his chest with the image of a howling fox on the front and on the back, were two ravens with the Namikaze family and Uzumaki family symbol in the grip of their claws.

'Onii-chan looks hot with those tattoos on him.' Naruko licked her lips and blushed pink when his eyes now had that feral animal look in them. He grabbed his guitar walking to the microphone and started out in a demonic voice.

The bass, the rock  
The mic, the treble  
I like my coffee black  
Just like my metal

The bass, the rock  
The mic, the treble  
I like my coffee black  
Just like my metal

I can't wait for you to knock me up  
In a minute, minute  
In a fuckin' minute

I can't wait for you to knock me up  
In a minute, minute  
In a second

I can't wait for you to shut me up  
And make me hip like bad ass  
I can't wait for you to shut me up  
Shut it up

I can't wait for you to shut me up  
And make me hip like bad ass  
I can't wait for you to shut me up  
Shut it up

Naruto's demonic voice echoed everywhere and it seemed to reach far away places and even in the realms of the gods and goddesses who were entranced by it especially a girl who looked like a female version of Naruto.

Fu's eyes were glazed over as her head began swaying to the beat followed by Mei, Karui, Samui, Mabui, Yugito, Anko, Kurenai, Mikoto, and the Uzumaki family began swaying their heads to the beat yelling for him to go louder, Kakashi and Obito whooped and cheered for their nephew his music talent was waking the long buried musical lovers inside of them.

The bass, the rock  
The mic, the treble  
I like my coffee black  
Just like my metal

The bass, the rock  
The mic, the treble  
I like my coffee black  
Just like my metal

I can't wait for you to knock me up  
In a minute, minute  
In a fucking minute

I can't wait for you to knock me up  
In a minute, minute  
In a second

I can't wait for you to shut me up  
And make me hip like bad ass  
I can't wait for you to shut me up  
Shut it up

I can't wait for you to shut me up  
And make me hip like bad ass  
I can't wait for you to shut me up  
Shut it up

"What's that you guys want me to go louder?" Naruto mock asked putting an ear out.

"YEAH!" Naruto laughed going at his guitar crazily.

Naruto locked eyes with Kushina and jumped off stage in the middle of the split crowd walking closer and closer to his mother who felt the blush coming back at the attention being on her and listened as his words continued.

I don't find it funny right now (right now)  
Just want my ma-ma-ma-money right now (now)  
I'm on my way to the party right now (right now)

I don't find it funny right now (right now)  
Just want my ma-ma-ma-money right now (now)  
I'm on my way to the party right now (right now)

she felt her mind surrender to the swaying beat and music she buried as a teenager and let herself be serenaded by his powerful voice with lidded eyes, the feeling was electric like she felt hands caressing over her body.

Because the break, the break, the break

I can't wait for you to shut me up  
And make me hip like bad ass  
I can't wait for you to shut me up  
Shut it up

I can't wait for you to shut me up  
And make me hip like bad ass  
I can't wait for you to shut me up  
Shut it up  
(End Song)

Naruto's eyes softened turning back to his light golden orange with a smile. "Welcome to crystal cove mom." Kushina then squealed when she was grabbed bridal style by her son who jumped like a superhuman clearing a 25 foot jump back to the stage.

"That's all for tonight folks, this is Kyuubi and the Hex Girls signing out!" The crowd whooped and cheered for the ground breaking display of rock music but then smoke starting coming from out of no where onto the stage and a creepy music began playing getting narrowed eyes from Naruto. 'I never played that track, this is the one our manager kept trying to get us to play.' Naruto saw a shadow encompass his and looked up to see a vampiric dracula wearing a tophat coming from above in the smoke going for Thorn who screamed.

Naruto wasn't gonna have that and charged at his superhuman speed and aimed a roundhouse at the ghost knocking its head sideways and sent it flying into nowhere with an ace baseball homerun swing with his Kyuubi guitar.

The mystery gang had wide eyes at this, they thought the ghost would be able to get Thorn with ease and their lead guitarist pulls out some badass homerun baseball swing knocking it into the mountain as it vanished. "Zoinks that was groovy!" Shaggy whooped with Scooby who ran at Naruto jumping on him licking his face repeatedly getting a warm laugh out of him. "Alright down boy down." Scooby panted happily at the ear scratching he got.

"All right folks head back to your trailers and wait for our exhibition tomorrow we won't disappoint, that was just one of our backstage guys trying to attract attention to himself." Luna calmed the crowd who nodded and departed.

Naruto grinned. "Uzumaki-Namikaze family front and center!" The mentioned people immediately appeared in single file with wide grins.

Naruto gave them a serious look before it changed to a grin and held his arms out. "What not gonna give me a hug after all these years?" Naruto was immediately bumrushed by his entire family hugging him well Obito, Itachi and Kakashi gave him noogies at their little brother outdoing them congratulating him on his achievements.

"That's my soichi dattebane!" Kushina fist pumped getting chuckles from dusk, Luna and Thorn at the verbal tick.

"Why dont we show you guys to our headquarters including the brats over there." Naruto sniggered at the indignant looks from the mystery gang who laughed at the friendly joke.

They boarded on the tour bus with the band with Dusk driving it while the others chatted with a happy atmosphere forgetting what happened earlier. "That was a groovy performance out there pal." Naruto grinned fist bumping with Shaggy who was an ok guy. "It was no biggie man i always had a talent for music and singing, i had to run from hordes of fangirls at least twice a month, three if the more infatuated they were like Sakura Haruno for instance." He shivered and so did Sasuke and Itachi.

"That harpy used to follow me and onii-san around at night, it was creepy." Sasuke shivered getting a sympathetic look from Naruto and the guys who had fangirl problems.

"Fangirls are evil and they seem to breed like rabbits in the heat." Anko growled in annoyance wondering who would create such a monster.

Kushina sweatdropped. "I think i saw Mebuki-chan's daughter out in the crowd today." Naruto stiffened and a shiver went down his spine that did not go unnoticed by the others especially Kushina and his sisters. "Onii-kun what's the matter?" Mita asked in a worried tone getting a nervous laugh from the older male Uzumaki.

"M-mebuki-chan's daughter has been chasing after me for the past 7 years and she gets bolder and bolder, she keeps finding me and the girls address sending me valentine chocolate and stuff but i kept throwing it away." This got weird looks from the others except for Dusk, Luna and Thorn who had grimaces on their faces.

"What's wrong with her chocolate?" Obito asked curiously and everyone turned to Naruto who pulled out a box of chocolate he just got mysteriously from his harpy of a fangirl and broke a piece before tossing it out on the road and they watched a coyote eat it before they cried out in disgust when they saw it mount a jackrabbit and went to town on its backdoor with a look of ecstasy etched on its face.

Naruto had a shocked look. "This chocolate was different." He looked at the chocolate as if it was tainted and placed i far away from him making even Kakashi back away warily with fear.

"I don't think i'm ever gonna be safe around fangirls ever again." Obito shuddered.

"That chocolate has hormone enhancers in it? There's actually enough in one piece of it to turn anyone into a mindless sex slave!" Naruto's pupils shrinked and began shaking in fear at the images of being a sex slaved and hugged himself. "soichi-kun calm down she isn't going to get to you...correct!" Kushina turned dark eyes to the others who nodded rapidly while Tayuya growled with Anko cracking their knuckles.

"I think we need to have a little chat with the little pink haired harpy auntie Kushina." Kushina shook her head.

"Mebuki-chan is not going to like this." Naruto then noticed something.

"Mom where's Uncle Kizashi?" Kushina's face fell into sadness along with the others it caused dread to well up in his stomach and when he connected to pieces his eyes widened in shock, denial and despair.

'I-it can't be K-kizashi-tou-san's dead.' His eyes watered and the mystery gang was silent eyes closed in sympathy for the vulnerable guitarist.

"H-how did he die?" Naruto asked pleadinly and Kushina sobbed.

"He died the same way Minato did..." She wailed her heart out causing her to be hugged by her strong son who's mind was literally encompassed with rage and malice. 'I swear im going to kill you Jiraiya!' Naruto snarled out loud scaring the others.

"My father died the exact same way Kizashi and what's suspicious to me is that Jiraiya was around the same time the murder happened and i am starting to think these debts he piled on our family aren't really money debts." Kakashi, Obito and Itachi and Sasuke Narrowed their eyes and then grimaced giving a similar look to Naruto who nodded.

'Assassination and access to the Uzumaki and Namikaze clan fortune.' They mentally grimaced and promised to tell the others in secret.

"Well the tours ruined so you guys are gonna be staying at our secret mansion right here and little crystal cove." Thorn grinned getting perked up looks at this exclamation while the band grinned and put on more speed getting loud squeals not noticing a couple of cars trailing them but a orange furred fox did and it seemed to vanish into the earth toward the hidden mountains.

(an 1 hour later)

"Welcome to Naruto-baby's paradise." Luna bowed dramatically sweeping her arms across their sight and everyone except Naruto, Thorn, Luna and dusk's jaws dropped in astonishment and awe.

The mansion was exactly like a paradise, the mansion was painted a blood red with black marble pillars, four separate pools big enough for a family of 10 to fit in different spots in the back yard which held green grass of life and trees, Kushina even squealed when she saw rabbits, and family's of foxes, wolves and even squirrels who seemed happy to see Naruto and the hex girls.

They also saw there were bodyguards patrolling the grounds and two guarding the doors and by the look in their eyes they looked to be former military or trained fighters but the happy shine in their eyes at Naruto showed them that they didn't do all this for money just to help her son heal. She also spotted a football field and basketball court beside each other along with a volleyball court which got wide grins knowing this would be fun. They never knew that such life could be grown on a mountain.

Naruto turned a wide smile toward them with an amused expression. "Well? what are you guys waiting for let's have some fun!" Everyone immediately ran into the house and they were completely stumped at how red the walls and ceiling were along with the royal looking decor around the house and there were even multiple bedrooms with queen sized beds with silky soft beds and sheets along with their own bathrooms with all the hygiene needs and the fridges which were actually 4 inside a big ass kitchen were stocked to the brim with all different kind of foods, drinks and basic fruits and vegetables.

"TAYUYA, MITA, MITO, KAA-CHAN, KARIN-CHAN, KIN-CHAN, KURENAI-CHAN, AMARU-CHAN, FUKA-CHAN, FUKI-CHAN ONII-KUN HAS AN ASSLOAD STASH OF FUCKING RAMEN DOWN HERE!" Naruko yelled from in the kitchen near the cabinet getting perked up looks from the mentioned people who raced downstairs knocking each other over and nearly Dusk, Luna along with Rin and Obito and Kakashi while Naruto just chuckled now wearing a pair of black cargo shorts and a black and orange unzipped jacket that his father used to wear but his abs and muscles were on display while having a pair of sandals on and a baseball cap on his head he had an amused look in his eye and blushed when he saw how Dusk, Rin, Luna, Hana, Tsume, and Thorn wore revealing swimsuits though the hex girls wore teal blue, dark red and purple respectively.

"Hey don't eat up all my ramen i had to spend some cash just to buy all of that shit!" He called out from above getting yells of confirmation while they continued their ramen feast of heaven much to the horror of the chefs inside at their ravenous stomachs. A butler came up to Naruto with an irritated look he had red eyes and black hair. "Sebastian is something wrong?" Sebastian had a vein bulging over his eyelid showing his annoyance.

"Master Naruto a drunk man, a couple of whores, a doggy smelling boy and a few of Miss Dusk, Luna and Thorn's fanboys are causing trouble by the front entrance." Naruto gained an annoyed look in his eyes before stomping downstairs his steps actually knocking everyone for ta loop.

"Uh oh Naruto-kun is- oh shit he's breaking out the guitar Dusk, Thorn we gotta stop him!" Luna screamed and chased after a calm Naruto dragging his guitar behind him hearing giggles, arguing and yells along with the smell of liquor and decided to let this one go.

Naruto pushed the doors open hard announcing his presence and saw an older Kiba standing in front of the guards with a scowl on his face, Jiraiya his same drunken sack of shit self and three fanatical geeky brats who were looking around with awed expressions which irked him to no ends about how they got passed the main entrance and saw the apologetic looks on the guards. 'No reason to get mad at them since its HIM they are dealing with at least they tried to stop them i'll give them a pay raise later.' he thought and focused back on the intruders.

"Shitbreath, Drunk what are you doing on my lawn." said Naruto in a cold tone causing the maids and butlers except for a smirking Sebastian to freeze and turn with interest in this situation including the Uzumaki-Namikaze family to with annoyance and anger. Jiraiya giggled. "Come on Naruto we all know you couldn't have afforded this place that's only fit for someone like me *hic* and i have some debts that need paying and i could use your assistance with them *hic*" Everyone except the intruders noticed the change in demeanor in Naruto's form that just screamed murderous intent.

"Mr. Naruto kick that perverts ass he tried to grope me!" Sio Yamamoto and her twin Kasumi Yamamoto yelled angrily both being experienced combat maids to deal with intruders and perform clean up duties, Naruto who heard this turned a very cold look toward the objects of his ire.

"Krauser, Vector." The two former military of the Umbrella corporation turned their heads in acknowledgement.

"Yes boss." Both replied in unison.

Naruto pulled up his sleeves boredly. "Get some transportation ready to ship these pests back to their homes and get them to their plane since neither are supposed to be at the concert without a ticket and i can tell when someone doesn't." Both grinned and nodded walking away to do their bosses orders.

Kiba ran at Naruto fists raised. "I CAME TO PAY YOU BACK FOR THOSE YEARS BACK BASTARD AND I'M GOING TO SHOW YOUR SISTERS AND MOM WHO'S A REAL MAN!" The fanboys tried to run past Naruto to get an audience with their fantasy's with sick looks on their faces only to get three lightning fast kicks to the face breaking their classes and noses, also sending them flying through the air like footballs landing in the sticker bushes getting yelps of pain. "My girlfriends have specifically told the world they do not want any fucking fanboys but do you little shits listen no and Kiba no matter what you do you are nothing but a dirt beneath my feet." Naruto tossed his guitar into the air bringing down to hard chops upon his shoulders stunning him getting a sharp punch to the stomach and two machine-gun punches to the face and a high kick sending him tumbling across the ground knocking Jiraiya and the girls over.

Suddenly one of the whores pulled out two japanese tantos and darted at him twirling them like an expert much to the horror of the others watching. "Ryu, Katana!" A brown haired man tossed Naruto a sheathed custom made katana and as soon as the woman was in range he deflected the left and right strikes keeping his distance, the audience was shocked at the blade skills and the sheer calmness in his eyes as he twirled the sheathed blade deflecting the incoming strikes. "How is soichi so good?" Dusk smirked.

"Naruto went all around the world with us even visiting the Hayabusa village out in the eastlands, his main trainer was Ryu Hayabusa, Hayate and Jo Hayabusa and even Kureha Hayabusa and Momoji training him in the arts of a ninja, archery, bombs, shuriken, kunai, swords, bo, tonfas all sorts of weapons used to inflict death back during their era but he trained under them in even priestess abilities that means driving demonic taint from the body and he's good if not better than Momoji and her sister who have the talent in their blood." She explained much to their amazement, Thorn added her input. "We asked him why learn all of the killing mess and he just said he had a feeling in his gut that his life would not be normal in the slightest and Naruto's gut feeling has never failed him at all." Her tone was serious when she talked in that tone she wasn't lying.

The scantly clad woman was frustrated, she was a trained assassin hired by Jiraiya-sama to please him and get rid of any targets to get the Uzumaki-Namikaze family wealth that was said to hold more money than thousands of Multi-Billionaires now thanks to the efforts of the boy turned man in front of her. She was Calypso Briggs one of the top assassins and won't allow this brat 3 years her junior to beat her and aimed a stab at his groin which he only jumped slightly grabbing the sword between his muscled slim legs twisting the blade off breaking it before knocking her out with a punch to the head.

He nodded toward the guards who had her handcuffed and put to the side with Kiba and the geeky fanboys while Jiraiya had a scowl with the asian scantly clad woman who looked uncomfortable in his presence and Naruto raised an eyebrow. "It seems one of them doesn't feel comfortable in your presence Jiraiya-baka?" Naruto said smoothly hinting to the girl beside Jiraiya getting a wide eye look from Kali Liana who slid slowly from his side.

"She's nothing special, she just needs to do her job in showing you the wrongs of you defying your godfather boy." The pervert sneered only getting a bored look in return and sighed holding up one finger. "One move is all it will take to take care of you scum." Jiraiya went red in the face at this and charged like a mad bull but Naruto just jumped high into the air shocking them at such agility which was superhuman, he pushed off of a pillar like a falcon dive and reached the old perv behind his head gripping his collar and when he touched the ground he literally slammed him hard with the impact causing a small crater something that confused Naruto who flexed his hand with narrowed eyes seeing the black wispy aura around it *Cyber cookie to whoever can guess what it is* and walked back inside calling to the guards over his shoulder.

"Escort them out and up the security i'm heading to the Pool to relax." The guards nodded and everyone saw it was nighttime and went to get some sleep while three girls went to the pool for a very special night.

(With Naruto)

Naruto sighed stretching his limbs getting the kinks out of them thanks to the bubbling water instead of its regular coldness. He was confused when he felt something primal rage deep inside him and he kept looking at the females lustfully including Dusk, Luna and Thorn it confused him deeply.

"Naruto-baby are you alright?" He felt a pair of arms around his torso and ended up locking lips with Dusk who had a look of lust in her eyes and a pink blush and saw two pairs of hands on his thighs and looked into the same lustful eyes of Luna and Thorn.

"Yeah just stressed out and pissed that Ero-teme bothered me again." He then took noticed at their breasts which was bigger than their own age should be. Dusk had DD-cups that actually had teal colored nipples the same shade as her lipstick, Thorn had DD-cups borderline F-cup while Luna had a solid G-cup which poked out from her top and he saw how their bottoms were wet with arousal and saw blond, black and orange patches of fur near their vaginal regions.

Dusk licked her lips slightly roaming her eyes up and down his body, the other two were clearly doing the same evidenced by their nipples poking through the fabric of their bathing suits and Luna licked the whisker marks on his face getting a deep shudder from him and the two girls in front blushed when a tent began rapidly forming in front of them and bit their lips to keep from moaning not knowing a certain orange haired Blake was watching with interest and anticipation.

"Baby we have a certain fire in us that needs quenching." Dusk panted lustfully smashing her lips into his causing his eyes to dilate with animalistic lust and returned the kiss with equal vigor as the two made out in front of the other two Hex girls who felt hotter seeing the kiss and joined in making it a four-way kiss this was hot to Naruto who was getting hornier and hornier picking up on what they wanted to do.

Dusk moaned when he massaged her breasts through the fabric and grounded her wet core against the tent in his shorts arousing him even more and blinked when Luna tugged his shorts with a puppy pout and allowed his shorts to be pulled off and thrown to the side allowing his package to be put on show.

(LEMON SCENE - Naruto, Dusk, Luna and Thorn)

The trio's eyes widened in amazement and hunger, Naruto looked to be atleast 16 in long and 3 in thick and it was only semi-hard. 'Oh my that monster is going to rock our worlds i just know it.' They drooled and began stripping while Naruto threw his shirt to the side and nearly came because of three tongues attacking his cock at the same time suddenly.

"Mmh Naruto-baby tastes good." Dusk commented sucking one of his balls with a moan sending pleasure shooting up his spine and Naruto felt himself harden into 18 in long causing them to lick and suck the shaft and tip with more vigor while they looked him in the eye and it turned them on so much.

He groped the breasts of Dusk and Luna much to their delight and pleasure tweaking their nipples while at it, they moaned feeling their pussies quiver and began stroking his shaft with their inexperienced hands and it felt like heaven.

His cock began to twitch and the girls knew what was cumming from the books they read and stroked him faster. "C'mon sugar give us that very special treat waiting to burst from this part of you." They purred lustfully and pushed their breasts against his shaft rubbing them up and down shamelessly and he liked it by the growl from his throat as the twitching grew more wild and erratic.

"Girls..." He groaned/growled getting sparkling eyes and opened their mouths as ropes of sticky white cum exploded from his tip hitting their breasts, hair and mouth and face and he never noticed how they seem to dilate and glow with slitted pupils.

Dusk and the other two proceeded to lick the spunk off of each other and this had the effect of Naruto's friend hardening back up again much to their happiness. "I'll go first." Thorn and Luna nodded and Dusk swam toward Naruto who had a look of lust in his eyes before jumping on his lap impaling herself on his cock with a loud moan that got the attention of the Uzumaki-Namikaze family and the gang who looked outside with wide eyes and blushes.

Dusk rocked back and forth her movements sinking his cock deeper and deeper into her aching walls till she was completely sheathed on his appendage but took a few seconds to get used to his girth before yelping when he spun around with him on top and screamed as he started rocking her world with sharp, long thrusts gripping her hips tightly.

The hidden audience were watching wide eyes as their friend/boyfriend pound the blond hex girl like an animal in the heat Anko couldn't help but slip a hand into her panties and began masturbating to the scene before them along with Daphne, Velma and the other Uzumaki-Namikaze family including Tsume, Rin and Hana.

Naruto groaned. 'Good sweet kami virgin tight does not do this feeling justice!' Her walls were squeezing him tight trying to swallow his dick with demonic hunger, he flicked his thumb over and over her clit causing her to orgasm multiple times but she pushed through with her amazing stamina gained from training with Naruto.

He turned her on the placing one leg over his shoulder and went back to his actions going even deeper and into her womb her eyes just rolled to the back of her head as she began to clench tighter and tighter around his cock and climaxed drenching their crotches in her juices.

Naruto threw his head back and roared. "Cumming!" Dusk squealed in pleasure and ecstasy feeling the cum come out like a fire hose and filled her belly to the brim till it began to bulge obscenely before it slowly deflated to normal and she was covered in his warm cum panting tiredly and groaned in displeasure feeling the meat in her snatch withdraw.

Thorn and Luna shivered when he turned his now predatory gaze on them with a wide fanged grin and the two women looked at each other with wide grins knowing they are gonna be limping for a while.

Naruto pounced on Thorn fucking her body in every way and position possible.

He held her arms behind Luna's pounding her asshole hard and rough before cumming.

again

Thorn moaned as she rode him reverse cowgirl style and came painting her insides white.

again

Dusk screamed in pleasure and ecstasy so much she was becoming addicted to him by how much he was stretching her out and couldn't believe how much of his beastly stamina still remained and moaned feeling her pussy filled with his cream again.

and again

Thorn shook as the pleasure was overwhelming her brain before she went limp panting tiredly and climaxed around his cock tightly and got a chestful of cum on her tits that she and the girls licked off cleaning themselves and looked up only to gain bug eye'd looks on their faces seeing no sweat on him it was flabbergasting not knowing the others were thinking the same thing.

(LEMON END)

"C'mon girls we have our daily sparring with Ryu-sensei and Krauser-sensei." They nodded slipping bakc into their bathing suits before heading back to their rooms though Thorn stayed back a second staring at a blushing Daphne with a cheshire grin. "We don't mind sharing just to let you know Daphne." Daphne passed out with a nosebleed at the teasing and offer.

(With Kushina)

Kushina sat on the bed dazed with a nosebleed beside Mito, Mita and Naruko thinking the same thing. "Holy shit he's fucking hung." Tayuya had a mad blush from masturbating fiercely in the restroom a few hours ago, even now she wanted her cousin so bad.

"Mmmh soichi-kun." Kushina went to sleep along with the others with thoughts of her adonis of a son.

* * *

**Honestly this was just an idea i came up with my friend Phoenixlord so i haven't worked out all the details but this is a start hope you enjoy since this is my first Naruto x Scooby Doo x Multi Crossover so review and favorite!**

**Next Chapter: Solving the mystery of crystal cove!**


End file.
